Autumn leaves
by anniwndrrr
Summary: rizzles one-shot.


**AUTUMN LEAVES**

sweet little one-shot. i had to get this out of my system since i couldn't get this little scene into _blackout_.

came to me while raking leaves *lol*

also, someone please get me a jane (or maura) for some anatomy lessons.

As always: these lovely ladies are not mine.

.

.

.

It was a nice crisp day at the end of October and Maura's trees had shed their colorful coat. She was standing next to a big heap of raked leaves swiping some sweat of her eyebrows watching Jane. _Jane_. The tall detective convinced her earlier this week to let her help her with the backyard rather than spending money for letting someone else doing the job. At first she was reluctant to agree, they had so much things to do with work that she didn't want to be a bother for Jane. But the detective was persistent and so she ultimately agreed. They had the weekend off after all and really, the two of them almost always spent their free weekends together, so why not do some meditative gardening.

So after a healthy breakfast together they made their way out back, which brought them to the current predicament. Even though the morning had been crisp, now the sun burnt down on them, letting them break out into a sweat. Jane stood a few feet away from her and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in a tight, ripped jean and a wife-beater that clung to her every muscle. Jane crumpled the old BPD sweater together and throw it with a swift move onto the porch.

Maura felt her mouth go dry. Jane's muscle definition was formidable. The tank top was so tight that she could see the toned rectus abdomini and when she threw the sweater and turned her upper body slightly, she could admire the well defined trapezius and rombhoideus minor and major. It wasn't like she'd never seen Jane like this. They constantly worked out together and she even got Jane to go to yoga with her and more than one time Maura found herself staring. But this, Jane, glistening with sweat in her tank top and slightly dirty jeans. It was the apex of sexiness.

„Maura?" Jane's voice cut through her and she reprimanded herself for getting lost in her thoughts for so long that Jane obviously noticed her staring. She shook her head slightly to clear the fog in her mind.

„Mhm?" she hummed in response as Jane made her way over. And than, in a quick motion she felt herself being lifted up the ground and slung across Jane's shoulder.

„Jane!" she shrieked, but the brunette just guffawed loudly as she sprinted over to one of the bigger piles they had created.

„Let me down!" Maura was laughing too and playfully slapped the back of her friend.

„As you wish, princess!" Jane snickered and threw her onto the pig pile. Leaves shot up flying everywhere when she landed and not a second later Jane let herself plop down backwards next to her the big mattress of brown leaves cushioning her fall. Than she took a handful and threw it at Maura giggling uncontrollable. Soon Maura found herself throwing loads of leaves back at her best friend. The joyous laughter of the two filled the air.

Jane tried to stuff some of it into Maura's clothes by sticking her hand through the neck of her shirt when Maura hooked her leg over Jane's in a move she herself had shown her and in a swift motion flipped her over and got on top of her, pinning down slender wrists with her own hands on either side of the detective's face.

Their laughter ceased, both of their breathings heavy. Jane stared into Maura's eyes, her gaze dropping to her lips and back up again. Wetting her lips Maura couldn't help but inch her own face closer and closer. Anticipation churned in her stomach and then suddenly Jane's lips captured hers.

At first it was slow. Just lips crazing lips, but with every move they yearned for more. To taste more. Maura run her tongue over Jane's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jane complied eagerly, her own tongue darting out to caress the other. Tasting and exploring there was a give and take no battle for dominance.

Maura was the first to pull away again, the need for air getting to high.

„Jane," she breathed. Her heart was galloping wildly in her chest. Suddenly she was shy. What had they done? Was Jane going to pull away from her?

„Hey," Jane gently cupped her cheek as if she was able to read the doctor's mind. „It's alright."

„Is it?"

„I want this," Jane replies. „Us. I think I wanted this for quite a while."

„You did?"

Jane nods and leaned in for another kiss. „Let's go inside, away from prying mothers."

Maura turned around to see Angela quickly dropping the curtain of the kitchen window in the guest house.


End file.
